1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical connectors. More specifically, the present invention relates to a connector assembly used to hold an optical fiber in precise alignment with respect to an optical subassembly, such as a transmitter optical subassembly or a receiver optical subassembly.
2. The Relevant Technology
Ferrule type optical connectors are well known in the art, and include a receptacle for receiving an optical fiber ferrule. An optical fiber ferrule is a cylindrical member with a central bore through which an optical fiber extends. The ferrule provides a flat, cylindrical, or angle polished mating end surface and a cylindrical side surface, both of which engage corresponding mating surfaces of a ferrule receptacle or connector. The optical fiber terminates at or near the ferrule's flat mating surface.
The ferrule connector typically includes a cylindrical cavity for receiving and mating with the ferrule. The ferrule connector includes a hollow bore that is centered to the optical fiber, even after repeated re-connections, to maximize optical coupling efficiency. In order to ensure precise alignment, ferrule connectors typically include many parts that have to be optically aligned. The parts are assembled, aligned, and then generally secured with welds or adhesives to maximize the transmission of light signals through the connector.
Unfortunately, such connectors are cumbersome and expensive to manufacture. They also generally require an active alignment process that is also both time consuming and expensive, especially with the need to secure parts of the connector using welds or adhesives.